1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-rod mechanism for linearly actuating for opening and closing a mold device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the multi-rod mechanism utilizing at least one ternary link and a plurality of binary links to synchronously actuate a plurality of mold members for generating linear movements for opening and closing the mold device in opposite directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. 355441 discloses a conventional mold clamping device including a crank mechanism, a front plate, a rear plate and a movable plate. The crank mechanism includes a crank axle and a crank arm, and the front plate, the rear plate and the movable plate are arranged on two pull rods. The front plate and the rear plate are connected the crank arm with two connecting rods so as to actuate the front plate and the movable plate for generating a movement for opening and closing the mold device. With regard to the problematic aspects naturally occurring during use of the mold clamping device, the crank mechanism is susceptible to inefficiency due to the fact that the crank mechanism must bear the weight of the rear plate and the pull rods.
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. 381539 discloses another conventional mold opening/closing device including two fixed mold seats and two slidable molds. The slidable mold is slidably mounted on a plurality of guiding rods. Each set of the fixed mold seat and the slidable mold is formed with a lock device which includes a toggle mechanism and a drive unit. The drive unit is formed with a set of pneumatic cylinders or hydraulic cylinders and is used to drive the toggle mechanism for actuating the slidable molds for opening and closing the mold device. However, the primary problem with such a mold opening/closing device is the need of a sophisticated process for adjusting the pneumatic cylinders or hydraulic cylinders.
Taiwanese Patent Pub. No. 580423 discloses another conventional mold opening/closing device for a resin sealing mechanism including an upper metal plate, a first lower metal plate, a second first lower metal plate, a drive unit (including a hydraulic cylinder) and a connection rod mechanism. The drive unit is used to actuate an upward movement and a downward movement of the first lower metal plate. The connection rod mechanism connects the first lower metal plate with the second first lower metal plate such that the motive power of the first lower metal plate is transmitted to the second first lower metal plate. With regard to the problematic aspects naturally occurring during use of such a mold opening/closing device, the drive unit is susceptible to inefficiency due to the fact that the drive unit must be used to drive the first lower metal plate and the second first lower metal plate. Hence, there is a need of improving the mold opening/closing device described in Taiwanese Patent Pub. Nos. 355441, 381539 and 580423.
The mold opening/closing device has been described in several issued patents, for example, including Taiwanese patent issued Pub. Nos. 459648, 334925, 313955, 137366 and 130647, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,218 and 4,092,883. Each of the above-mentioned is incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a multi-rod mechanism for linearly actuating for opening and closing a mold device. At least one ternary link and a plurality of binary links are utilized to synchronously actuate a plurality of mold members for generating linear movements for opening and closing the mold device in opposite directions in such a way as to mitigate and overcome the above problem.